Galen
Galen was a Technomage. He was a member of the crew of the IAS Excalibur and had occasional dealings with John Sheridan. Technomage Order Galen joined the Technomage Order in 2259. He was trained by Elric in the ways of the order and casting invocations and equations. Early in his career he was said to have focused too much time on spells and not their presentation. Also, he had not yet developed his own style, instead mimicking the incantations of earlier Technomages.The Passing of the Techno-Mages - Casting Shadows At some point Galen and Isabelle were injured and stranded on a planet after being betrayed by three other technomages. She soon succumbed to her injuries and died.The Path of SorrowsThe Passing of the Techno-Mages Matthew Gideon was the sole survivor of an attack on the [[EAS Cerberus|EAS Cerberus]], which left him floating in Space. Gideon was picked up by the Technomage Galen, who later dropped him off at Omega VII. The Path of Sorrows Galen along with his fellow Technomages were not in that region of space by coincidence, they were themselves tracking the moments of the unknown Shadow tech vessel that eventuallly destroyed the Cerberus.The Needs of Earth To the Ends of The Earth Warning Sheridan about the Drakh In 2267 Galen appeared in a dream to Interstellar Alliance President John Sheridan. Galen warned President Sheridan that if he did not act soon that Earth would suffer the same fate of Daltron 7, a dead world. Galen then later revealed that the Drakh had a Shadow planetkiller and that the destruction of Daltron 7 was simply a test, and that they want revenge on Earth because they had defeated their masters, The Shadows. Shortly after this Galen was banished from his order for having too much contact with the humans. IAS Excalibur Joining the Crew In 2259, Galen saved Gideon from death when he and the other Technomages were leaving known space because of the Shadows. Shortly after the Drakh attack, Dureena Nafeel told Gideon of Galen and Gideon set out to find him. Once Gideon found him Galen questioned him and his mission and then agreed to join the crew. Though he would frequently come and go as he pleases. Regula IV On Regula IV they found a Technomage who Galen knew. They tried to stop Earthforce from mining a mineral that was ruining the land and poisoning the locals. They succeeded by creating an illusion that the Technomage was trying to destroy the ships in orbit. The Excalibur destroyed the illusion and in the process destroyed the mine. Technomage Virus When they reached a planet to explore he told them not to go down there because the Technomage would did was killed by what he called a spirit. They went down anyway. When the crew started to die, Dr. Chambers examined the bodies and found out that a nano-virus caused they people to die. Galen asked her to zoom in on part of the virus and he figured out that the nano-virus was made by a Technomage. He goes down to the planet and puts on a protective shield. He then went down to take out the Technomage. He found that the Technomage had long since died, but a hologram of him and a huge machine remained. When Galen tried to destroy it Dureena, who was under the control of the virus, appeared and tried to kill him. She threw a dagger into his shoulder, and then proceeded to charge at him when Gideon appeared and blew away the bridge she was crossing. She made it over and Galen throws his staff at the machine, which destroyed the machine. When Dr. Chambers treated his wounds she found cybernetic implants in his back. He said that the staff was a one of a kind control mechanism and he needed it back, which moments later Dureena, covered in mud, dropped at his feet. Galen then helped Dr. Chambers modify the virus to be a filter which would temporarily block the Drakh plague. Ancient Civilization Infected with the Plague When Gideon was being chased by robotic ship he saved Gideon in the nick of time. He then says no to Dureena when she asks for him to teach her what he knows. He then gets out a hologram of himself. Except it is modified so that it has more substance. He finds out that other races had been there. When the other hologram appears he figures out that the aliens were conducting experiments on other creatures to find a cure for the plague. Well of Forever In July 2267, Galen suggested that they search for the Well of Forever in Hyperspace. Galen patched his ship navigation systems in to the Excalibur and they went searching for it. When they got to the place where it was supposed to be it wasn't there. Galen then took control of the Excalibur and looked in another location. He found the Well and went to it. He took his ship to it and buried his lover, Isabelle. She had long tried to find the Well of Forever, so Galen had made it a mission to find the place and leave her remains there. Gideon was mad at Galen and Galen apologized. Galen then erased the data about the Well from the computers, after which the ship departed.The Well of Forever Warning Sheridan about Prince Vintari Galen approached Sheridan once again in 2271, to warn him of another threat to earth. In 30 years time the emperor of the Centauri Republic, Dius Vintari, will destroy earth, as they are the only people standing in the way of the expansion on the Centauri Republic. Galen informs Sheridan that "there are ways to fix this", and thus Sheridan should kill Vintari. Sheridan arranges for both Sheridan and Vintari to make the final approach to Babylon 5 in a pair of Starfuries. Galen arranges for a "malfunction" in Sheridan's weapons system in which Vintari's Starfury will be destroyed. However, before this occurs Sheridan realizes Galen used the word "ways" rather than "way". So Sheridan disarms the weapons system an instead starts a friendship with Vintari in the hope that he can show him that earth is no threat to the Centauri. Galen warns Sheridan this path is by no means certain and may fail, he then disappears once again. Appearances TV Movies * A Call to Arms Crusade * Racing the Night * The Memory of War * The Long Road * The Well of Forever * The Path of Sorrows * War Zone Feature Films *Babylon 5: The Lost Tales **Over There References External Links * Category:People Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Technomages Category:IAS Excalibur personnel